


Start Of Our Future:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Cookies, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, Family, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Post-Liver Transplant (Hawaii Five-0 2010), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny spend Christmas together, as a couple, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Start Of Our Future:

*Summary: Steve & Danny spend Christmas together, as a couple, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett made sure that the Williams’s household was ready for Santa’s visit, as he arranged the fresh cookies on Santa’s plate. He smiled, cause he loves making the holidays special for Charlie, & Gracie Williams, His lover’s children, Whom each own a piece of his heart. He turned around, & found that his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams smiling at him, as he watched him doing his thing.

“What ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked with a smile of his own, “It’s nice to see you like this”, He said, as he relaxed further in the couch. “I can’t help it, I am just happy to be part of your holiday fun, Being with you, & the kids makes my life complete”, He shyly confessed, as he sat down to join him. He was so glad that the blond survived his ordeal, & is home to celebrate the holidays with him, & the ohana.

“Thank you for giving me the start of our future”, The Shorter Man said, as he kissed him deeply. Steve smiled, & said, “Thank you for giving me something to dream for”, The Former Seal said, as he returned the kiss. The Men spent time making out, til the need for air became important. They looked at each other, as the loudmouth detective said this to him, as they hugged, & cuddled close to each other.

“Thank you for being there, & saving my life, It made the experience of being shot less hellish to deal with”, he said, as he was enjoying his partner’s warmth. “Right back at ya, You did the same for me, when you gave me half of your liver”, The Five-O Commander said, as he reminded him, & they shared another kiss, shutting out the world in the process. They relaxed, & enjoyed some hot chocolate, & nibbled on some more chocolate chip cookies, as they wrapped their arms around each other, as they looked at the Christmas tree from the couch.

The End.


End file.
